


Yellow Carnations

by Hawkingjay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, They're like college age, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: Evan gets an unexpected request while working at the flower store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really ship Evan/Jared (though I will read it because I'm garbage), but I thought this AU fit them so well. It's based on a post on tumblr about how to say "fuck you" in flowers. You're welcome, town.

Evan liked working at the flower shop. It was better than his old job at pottery barn, that was for sure. He didn’t have to spend every day worrying about breaking things. Plus, not many people came into the flower shop. They made their money mostly on large deliveries. Even when people did come in, Evan always had his knowledge of plants to fall back on. Sure, he specialized in trees, but there was enough applicable knowledge that Evan could keep flowers alive.

 

It was a usual day. The shop was empty, and Evan was catching up on his environmental science reading. He liked that about his job. He could do his schoolwork without distractions, meaning that his job didn’t put his grades in jeopardy. He normally got some good reading time in.

 

At least, until someone walked in and slammed a $20 on the counter.

 

Evan jumped a little and quickly put his book away to help the customer. He was a guy about his age, wearing glasses and a shirt that said “I survived the Mischapocalypse and all I got was this lousy T-shirt”.

 

“C-can I help you?” Evan asked, slowly.

 

“How do you say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?” The customer asked.

 

“What?” Evan asked. He thought he’d heard correctly, but he wasn’t sure because the request was so unusual.

 

“I want to remind my ex that I hate him, but I want to be creative,” Jared said. Evan nodded slowly.

 

“Okay, so basically all of the stuff we tell people not to put in their wedding bouquets,” Evan said with an uncomfortable laugh. He searched for the binder that had the list of flower meanings. He knew some off the top of his head, but it couldn’t hurt.

 

“Okay, so, um, yellow carnations are a sign of rejection. So they basically mean no,” Evan said as he looked through the book, “that’s why you didn’t see them during carnation sales. Although I didn’t get carnations in high school. Why did I say that?” 

 

“I-”

 

“Oh! Orange lilies! They mean hatred and dislike,” Evan said. “Um, hydrangeas? Those mean heartless?”

 

“That’s definitely my ex,” the customer said with a laugh. Evan laughed uncomfortably. 

 

“How do you feel about aesthetics? Because lavender means distrust, but it might ruin the color scheme…” Evan said, he looked up at the customer.

 

“I didn’t think that far,” he confessed, “to be honest, I didn’t even think you’d help me so much. My ex said that he’d have orders turned down here all the time- because he’s an asshole who never got me flowers in the first place! I can’t believe I didn’t realize that sooner!”

 

“So, if your ex told you we were awful, why, um, did you come here?” Evan asked.

 

“Because I’m petty,” the customer said simply.

 

“Uh, fair enough,” Evan said, “also, we might want to ditch the lavender because it’s, um, come to mean calmness, and I don’t think we want to get the intent mixed up.” The customer agreed, and they spent some time picking out the other flowers. Once they’d settled on a bouquet that sent the appropriate message, Evan handed over the card.

 

“I- I don’t know what you write, um, in situations… like these,” Evan said. “Because, I mean, we have templates, but none for exes.”

 

“It’s fine,” the guy said as he wrote “suck my ass” on the card. “Should I sign my name or just write ‘sincerely, me’?”

 

“How many pissed off exes does he have?” Evan asked.

 

“That’s a good point,” the customer said. Evan tried to look nonchalant as he peered over at the card. It looked like it was signed “Jared”, but he got confirmation when he swiped the credit card for the order.

 

A few days later, Evan got an order of carnations (none yellow) placed in the shop. The shop owner was confused when the delivery address was the same as the shop, but Evan understood once he read the card. On it, the sender had written ten numbers and a message.

 

“This is what you deserved in high school.”

  
Evan put the number into his phone, and a few weeks later, Jared wasn't really as pissed at his ex because he’d moved on with the cute guy at the flower shop.


End file.
